finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Conde Petie
Conde Petie is the settlement of the dwarven race in Final Fantasy IX, located on the Outer Continent. The town doubles as a border gate to a mountain path that leads to Iifa Tree and Madain Sari. A single flat building shaped like a bridge, Conde Petie was built astride two Iifa roots. This location was chosen, according to Darcy Skywatcher, for its proximity to both the mountains and the forests that the dwarves consider sacred, and for its ample sunlight. Conde Petie becomes inaccessible in endgame. Conde Petie receives few visitors, save for "pyntie-het" traders from the Black Mage Village. To gain entry, visitors must say the dwarves' sacred greeting, "Rally-ho!", preferably with a wide mouth and raised hand. Nuts and berries, some of which are brought by black mage traders, are a staple food source. Boiled owl, seasoned oglop, fried rootbeans, and pumpkin bombs are also popular delicacies. The symbol of Conde Petie is a Kirkboat, where Father David Heavenguard blesses marriages. Prior to the events of Final Fantasy IX, 99 couples had undergone the ceremony. Story When the party first arrives at Conde Petie, Vivi is surprised the dwarves aren't scared of him, and confused as to why they speak to him as if they already know him. When a black mage arrives to trade with the dwarves, Vivi is shocked and tries to approach him, but the black mage flees. Harold Pathknower mentions that if they're looking for the "pyntie-hets", they can find their village in the southeastern forest. Vivi wants to go there and the party leaves. After visiting the Black Mage Village, the party learns Conde Petie's Sanctuary could lead them to Kuja and decide to return to the dwarven town. Passage to the Sanctuary is only allowed to couples who get married. Garnet agrees to marry Zidane, and Vivi and Quina may either get married as well or sneak past the guards during a ruckus caused by Eiko, a girl who infiltrates the town time to time to steal food. With permission to enter the Sanctuary, the party moves onwards to the Conde Petie Mountain Path. Neither the town of Conde Petie nor the Mountain Path are accessible after the party has visited Terra, due to the Iifa roots blocking all entrances. Locations Entrance Upon finding Conde Petie, Zidane mentions that there is still no Mist and comments on the odd shape of the building. Quina runs inside, hoping to find "fine cuisine". When Zidane complains that all Quina thinks about is food, Garnet is quick to reply that all Zidane thinks about is girls. Corridor The corridor has two areas. The first one grants access to the ATEs "Vivi And The Couple" and "Quina Accused". This is also where the player meets Harold Pathknower and Jenny Greeter. In the second area of the corridor, the player meets Darcy Skywatcher and her brother Bryan Rootrunner, as well as viewing the ATE "Dagger And William". Pathway The pathway is initially patrolled by Robert Dogherder and his dog. When the player returns to Conde Petie, after the events at the Black Mage Village, Father David Heavenguard can be found here. Inn The Inn is run by Margaret Miller and her lazy husband Granin Miller. The beds are on one side of the inn, while Helen Birdkeeper, Jinkus Emptybottle, Barbara Gibgab and Walter Teamaker chat and drink tea on the other side. The ATE "Quina Can't Communicate" can be activated here. The inn cost is 100 gil. Item Shop This item shop is the location of Mogmatt the moogle. John Fruitbringer is usually found here. Weapon Stall Thomas Goldpiler is the owner of the Weapon shop of Conde Petie. The Watchman brothers, Matthew and Richard, faithfully guard the entrance to the Sanctuary. Eiko and Mog are first seen here, sneaking away after stealing food. Shrine The Shrine is where Father David Heavenguard conducts the ritual ceremonies. Couples stand on the large Kirkboat in the middle of the shrine. Talking to Vivi here will earn the player the "Hungry Bryan" ATE. This is also where Kelley Fingerwaver and Derek Stonehammer are found. Items * Phoenix Pinion x2 * Diamond * 2700 gil * 1800 gil Quests Mognet The letter the player delivers from Mogmatt in Conde Petie item shop to Suzuna at the Iifa Tree roots: Shops Item Shop Goldpiler's Weapons Stall Musical themes The theme of Conde Petie is "Conde Petie". Gallery ;Artwork CondePetieConcept1.png|The village, situated on roots like a bridge. Conde Petie FFIX Sketches.jpg|Concept art of the village entrance. Conde-Petie-Artwork.JPG|Concept art of the village entrance. Conde-Petie-Artwork4.JPG|Concept art of the back entrance. Conde-Petie-Artwork2.JPG|Concept art of a hallway. Conde Petie Hallway FFIX Art 1.jpg|Concept art of a hallway. Conde Petie Hallway FFIX Art 2.jpg|Concept art of a hallway. Conde-Petie-Artwork3.JPG|Concept art of the shop. Conde Petie Shop FFIX Art.jpg|Concept art of the shop. CondePetieConcept2.png|Inn concept art. Conde Petie Inn FFIX Art.jpg|Inn concept art. Conde Petie Room FFIX Art.jpg|Concept artwork. Conde-Petie-Artwork5.JPG|Ceremonial area artwork. CondePetieKirkboat.png|Kirkboat Ceremony (Early concept art). NPCsOfCondiePetie.png|Villagers, including Father David Heavenguard (lower right). ;Backgrounds and screenshots FFIX Conde Petie WM.png|Conde Petie on the world map. Conde-Petie-FFIX-PC.png|Zidane outside Conde Petie (PC). CondePetieCorridor2.png|Corridor. CondePetieExit.png|Exit. Dwarves FFIX.jpg|House. CondePetieEvent1.png|Map for event. Etymology Conde is an English word for the duty of directing a ship. In Latin it means count, the male ruler of a county. Trivia * The dwarves in Final Fantasy IX say "Rally-Ho", an alternate romanization of the classic dwarven slogan, Lali-ho, from earlier Final Fantasy titles. * The village name, Conde Petie, is also the name of Chef le Tonberry's legendary dish in Chocobo's Dungeon 2. * While dwarves are a recurring race in Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy IX is the only game in which they have not lived underground. Also, whereas dwarves in previous games have been associated with living and seeing in the dark, Conde Petie's culture has a strong association with sunlight. * An exclamation mark will appear when the player walks across a specific area hidden by the second Iifa root-wrapped column in the entrance where, if selected, Jenny Greeter will accuse Zidane of being a lech for spying at her from the shadows. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy IX de:Kondeya Pata